Midsummer Nightmare
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Unoriginal title :(. A bored fairy cast a spell to some of the residence in the palace to cause chaos and entertainmrnt for itself. Now it's up to King Yuuri and his few uncursed friends to restore balance to the universe because obviously the universe is out of balance if he's living in a world where Wolfram doesn't love him!
1. Prologue

A/N: Sister story to The Gun In Gunter.

Happy Birthday Yuuri! :D

 _ **Midsummer Nightmare**_

 _ **By,**_

 _ ***SS8***_

Unlike what children tend to believe like Princess Greta and Lindsey Von Wincott, fairies in Shin Makoku have always been seen as a great nuisance They cause nothing but trouble. They trick children into being naughty, they trick and hurt demons and humans alike with their magic. Coming across one would be considered more a curse than a gift, however a bored fairy coming to you would be considered far worse.

…

One of the first cases of the fairy's presence in Shin Makoku was one morning when Conrad had gone to walk with Gisela in the gardens. She seemed normal a first and they talked about anything simply enjoying each other's company, until she suddenly froze.

"Conrart, I need to be somewhere else now." If Gisela needed to be somewhere else that was fine with him. It was the neutral tone in her voice and the way she worded it that had him concerned.

"Gisela is there something wrong?" Conrad asked. All Gisela did was turn away and say simply, "Bye, I'm going now."

"Gisela? Gisela!" Conrad called.

That happened earlier that day and Conrad hadn't spoken to her since. It was weird and worrisome for Conrad. Everyone by then had known about his relationship with Gisela ever since Gunter had caught Gisela and Conrad together six months ago. It was a terrible and ridiculously hilarious tale to tell King Yuuri and the Great Sage Murata upon their arrival. Yuuri wasn't at all pleased with Gunter's reaction and accidently hurting Conrad in the process the few laughing were Murata and Yozak. Yuuri had been sourly disappointed in Gunter although he couldn't face him because Gunter was unconscious around the time the story was being told. Aside from that most people hadn't thought it a little weird Conrad and Gisela weren't together for a majority of the day do to work. It was only weird to Conrad. He was left a little bothered by it and didn't think it polite to confront her about it. Although when he thought about it he could've sworn a sparkle left her eyes when she left,

Gisela wasn't the only one this happened to earlier that same day when Wolfram was chasing Yuuri around screaming cheater, he promptly stopped and walked away without a word leaving Yuuri confused yet relieved. A similar occurrence happened between Gwendal and Anissina that same day and to various other members of the palace. No one thought it was happening around them more than once so no one brought it up around each other. Everyone else seemed normal the rest of the day even the ones who walked off unexpectedly were seen around doing their usual routines so no one did anything about the bizarre behavior from earlier.

 _ **Later that night:**_

Something was wrong with this scene thought Yuuri as he felt nothing but empty fluffy space across his whole king sized bed and more bed sheets than he could remember having to himself. So breathed a deep relaxed sigh and unconsciously spread out over the bed beginning to fall in a deep tranquil sleep. There was a warm empty space with a sweet lingering smell that Yuuri wanted more of. So he spread himself over that empty space.

He briefly wondered, " _Where was Wolfram…? Who cares…_

Something was wrong with this scene. Thought Murata as he felt himself slipping further and further into the dark abyss.

" _What's going on…? Am I dead again?_ _C'mon Shinou I was actually enjoying this life. Why are you making me go now?_ " Murata felt himself slipping further. " _At least let me say goodbye to some people before I leave. Ulrike, the maidens, Shibuya, Mama- San, my parents!? Sure they were hardly around but they're my parents I know they love me!_ " He felt ghe slipping sensation pull more strongly." _No! I'm too young to die in this life!_ " Murata felt himself beginning to fall rapidly!

" _Oh_ _shit! Not again!_ " Murata felt himself hit solid ground in surprise. He quickly sat up and felt over his chest, face, and hair noting all the familiar features. He couldn't see, his room was dark and blurred. He reached above him to grab his glasses atop his drawer. The room was barely viewable through the tiny rays of moonlight from his small window. He stood muttering under his breath, "What's going on?" He grabbed a match to light a candle that was also atop his drawer. The light of the candle illuminated the room barely enough to see his familiar face in his mirror against the wall above his drawer. However the light of the candle revealed something else. A pink clad blonde fast asleep on his bed.

"What the hell? Lord Von Bielefeld?"

A/N: I think this story's coming out better than my other KKM Archive stories; you'll all see how this story is connected to _The Gun In Gunter_ later _._ Please review and recommend to your friends!

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **SS8**_ _ *****_


	2. Chapter 1 You Lose Something Shibuya?

Chapter 1: You Lose Something Shibuya?

Murata tried waking the demon blonde. No matter how dangerous it maybe he had to know why the hell he was in his bed. After several attempts Murata grunted and looked over to his tiny bedroom window. It was barely the grey crack of dawn.

"How long has he been here?" Murata wondered aloud. He got up ready to walk out the door. Until a hand reached out for him.

'N'don' gho." Wolfram muttered holding onto the hem of Murata's pajama shirt.

"Why are you here Wolfram?" Murata asked forgetting to use the title. Murata was replied with a snore coming from Wolfram. "You're kidding me." Murata muttered. He forced himself away from. Wolfram's grip and walked out the door.

Yuuri was sleeping peacefully in bed for once in forever. Until…

 **SLAM**!

"Conrad it's too early for our jog." Yuuri groaned with a yawn.

"Rise and shine Shibuya!" Murata's voice cheered while he spread open the curtains to reveal the almost bright light into the royal bedchamber.

"Wha-!?" Yuuri sat up in shock. Murata! What gives?" Yuuri yelled before rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"You lose something Shibuya?" Murata asked voice both amused and edging on annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Notice anything missing?" Murata put up his hands in gesture of the room. Yuuri looked around.

"uhh… everything seems in order." Yuuri said looking around still very confused.

"Well I found - _him_! And you won't believe where I found **him**."

Yuuri blinked several times still confused.

"Wolfram! Your Majesty!" Murata said adding a dose of sarcasm in the last two words.

"What about him? He's not here and I was actually enjoying some sleep for once before you came in." Yuuri said scowling at Murata in annoyance. Murata walked over to yuuri's bed and slammed his hands on the bed post.

"I found Lord Von Bielefeld, _your_ **fiancé** _sleeping_ in **my** **BED**!" The last word made Yuuri jump back slightly.

"Wha-? Wait! In your bed? Why was he all the way over there?" Yuuri asked.

"How should I know. But apparently he wanted me there."

"There you are!" The sound of the voice made both Yuuri and Murata jump slightly. Wolfram stood there with his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri started. "Murata told me the craziest thing he said.." Before Yuuri could finish Wolfram walked in with a little smile on his face. He was walking in Murata's direction and Murata didn't know whether to run or stay still and Yuuri could only watch in confusion as Wolfram made it all the way to Murata and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Wha-!?"

"Huh!?"

Wolfram 's lips were aiming for Murata's cheek but missed when Murata scrambled away.

Yuuri's jaw dropped and rolled off the bed and hit the floor. What kind of nightmare did his subconscious conjure up. Is this going to happen every night Yuuri sleeps alone?

"What the heck is going on!?" Yuuri shouted.

"I'd like an explanation too Lord Von Bielefeld. What's gotten into you?" Wolfram looked between both boys Yuuri who was still in shock in bed and Murata who was staring him down.

"Isn't obvious?" Wolfram turned to give Murata a fond smile that made Murata's eyes widen and step back. "Murata is my true love. He's my soulmate. I love him and want to be with him." Murata's eyes were this close to bulging out of his head and if anyone heard a loud crack it was the sound of Yuuri head hitting the ground passed out and certainly not because he felt his heart breaking for a reason he didn't wish to acknowledge.

A/N: Seems like either way whether he sleeps alone or with Wolfram he always manages to fall out of bed. :)

Please leave a review and recommend tovfriends, this story isn't done yet.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ *****_ _ **SS8**_ _ *****_


	3. Chapter 2 Must Restore Balance

A/N: This chapter is pretty much chaos so try to keep up. I should also make a note of this , everything in _italics_ are thoughts when it drops back to straight writing on the middle of an italicized sentence that means the speaker trailed their thoughts into speaking out loud.

Chapter 2: Must Restore Balance To The Universe! … Again...

Conrad was doing his daily rounds having to skip his jog with Yuuri do to the Great Sage passing him by earlier calling out he'd wake up Yuuri himself. Conrad tried to ask if it was serious. Murata responded back that it was a personal issue and continued on his way. With extra time on his hands Conrad decided to visit Gisela to ask about her odd behavior the day before. He found Gisela gazing out of a second story pathway out into the palace courtyard where countless workers were wandering around doing their jobs.

"Hi Gisela." Conrad walked right up to Gisela and pecked a little kiss on her cheek. She backed away from him in surprise and placed a hand over his chest as if to keep him away.

Oh Conrad." Gisela said. Conrad smirked at her.

"Did I startle you?" Gisela clasped her hands behind her back and bit her bottom lip.

"Um yeah a little. How are you Conrad?" Conrad blinked slightly confused but answered her anyway.

"I'm fine? Actually I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day. Why'd you leave like that yesterday?"

"I did?" Conrad nodded. "Oh, I must've wandered off without telling you." Conrad stood straight prepared for whatever she's about to tell him. "I'm breaking up with you." He wasn't prepared for that! Conrad felt his heart stop and eyes widen along with feeling like he just got slammed by a runaway carriage carrying a cargo of Anissina's inventions.

"BAD OMEN!" A bird squawked out from a distance. Conrad shook his head rapidly as if he didn't hear right.

"Gisela you're what!?" Conrad felt all his breath leave his lungs in the shock of this new information.

"I'm sorry Conrad but I'm interested in someone else now." Gisela said trying to sound as gentle as she could while tearing Conrad's heart out.

"Wha-? Who's this someone else!? Gisela this isn't like you. Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Does it matter who it is?" Gisela asked. Conrad gawked at her.

"Of course it does!" Conrad placed his hands over Gisela's shoulders, "Did what I say in front of your father -in front of the entire royal guard mean nothing to you? I said I love you." Gisela stared up at him, not a speck of remorse in her eyes or voice as she said,

"People change Conrad." She slipped out of his grip and walked off. Conrad ran for her this time and grabbed her hand. Gisela grabbed his wrist to force his hand off her and she took off.

"Gisela!" Conrad shouted before taking off after her.

Gunther was walking through the castle hallway unthinkingly passing his daughter's bedroom when he heard the sound of Gisela shouting, "Leave me alone Conrart we're threw!" Gunter turned around in time to see his daughter slam her door in Conrad's face. Conrad knocked on the door calling out,

"Gisela we have to talk about this what's going on? Who's this other person you're talking about!"

"Lord Weller!" Gunter all but roared out. Conrad dropped his head down thinking, " _Oh hell no!_ " Gunther began walking up to him glaring at him. Since the incident several months ago there relationship had finally patched up now he's worried he may have wrecked things again by seeing him and his daughter in the middle of a fight. "What happening between you and Gisela?"

"Gunther," Conrad sighed, "absolutely nothing." With that Conrad walked away looking both dejected and angry. Gunther turned the nob on Gisela's door only to have it stuck from the other side. Gisela forgot to lock it and pressed her back against the other side.

"Gisela it's me." Gunther said. Gisela peered out to see her father.

"What are you doing here?"

"May I come in dear?" Gunther asked. Gisela pulled the door open the rest of the way. "I saw everything that happened just now". Gunther started.

"Oh." Gisela said. "Conrad didn't hurt me, I broke up with him." Gisela said just to make it clear, Gunther still had that shotgun lying around his bedroom somewhere.

"Things were going well between you two, what happened?" Gunther asked.

"I found interest in someone else." This made Gunther gawk at her.

"That's… surprising. Who's this lucky person?" Gunther asked trying to gloss over the fact that his daughter had just brutally broken the heart of his best student and friend.

"Does it matter father? As I recall you were against our relationship before." That was true Gunther hadn't reacted… sane to their relationship however after their ordeal Gunther slowly began to warm up to their courtship. Mainly because the punishment he endured was agonizingly terrible, King Yuuri had replaced him with a substitute tutor for a month.

"Gisela, as your father, I think it's only fair you tell me who this other person is considering you neglected to tell me about the last one." Gisela sighed.

"You know what father, you're right -oh would you look at the time, I have to get to work." With that Gisela shot out of the room calling out, "Bye father, have a nice day!" Leaving Gunther behind in confusion.

 **Later that morning:**

Yuuri reawakened alone in his room.

"Aw man my head hurts. That was one bat-shit crazy dream." Yuuri murmured to himself. "No way Wolfram would ever… yeah that was definitely a dream." Yuuri looked at the clock in his room. "It's late. Why didn't Conrad come in for our jog?" Yuuri got up got dressed to leave for breakfast. It was an odd morning several people were missing from breakfast, as a matter of fact everyone except Greta wasn't there.

"Where is everyone? Where's Papa Wolf?" Greta asked looking up at Yuuri.

"I have no idea. Let's just eat then go to your studies I'll get to the bottom of this when we're done eating."

"Hmm…" Greta didn't quite like that plan considering she'd miss out, but a quiet breakfast with just her and one of her father's wouldn't be so bad.

Yuuri wandered around the castle seeing everyone doing their usual tasks. At some point he caught sight of Lady Celi flirting with Dacascos of all people with the poor man trying to sheepishly sneak away from her.

" _I guess Lady Celi's tastes have changed. Weird but not harmful… I hope._ " The only other thing that looked slightly out of place was the sight of Conrad sitting at the edge of a fountain in front of a small flower patch garden looking pretty dejected.

"Hey Conrad." Yuuri greeted. Conrad looked up at Yuuri slightly surprised.

"Oh hello your majesty. Good morning." Conrad said voice almost monotone. Yuuri blinked at him.

"It's Yuuri Conrad. Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked. Conrad contemplated telling Yuuri for a moment but decided not to burden his king and godson with his problems. Conrad stood giving him his usual happy smile and said, "No no hinges wrong. How about we go on that jog we missed earlier today?" Yuuri looked at Conrad.

"Um sure if your up to it?" Yuuri said and they both walked over to their starting line to stretch before the jog.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Yuuri said between breaths as the two ran their third lap around the palace.

"Um… actually I was wondering what it was the Sage had talked to you about this morning." Conrad said.

"What?" Yuuri halted to a stop causing Conrad to stop as well. Yuuri looked up at Conrad. "You mean Murata was actually in my room this morning?" Conrad looked down at Yuuri in confusion, before he was about to answer though he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He and Yuuri were nearby the stables wear Yozak was helping Dacascos do some heavy lifting, however Gisela was there during her break hour watching them.

"Looks like Dacascos escaped from Lady Celi." Yuuri said. Conrad looked down at Yuuri in surprise.

"What-?" Suddenly they both heard talking. They looked over to see Yozak and Gisela conversing. Dacascos had left and it was just Gisela and Yozak there. What looked like friendly conversation to Yuuri looked a lot like something else to Conrad. Yozak stance was his usual friendly posture when he spoke to anyone however Gisela's stance was more bashful and…flirty, and Conrad knew it was flirty for the way she twirled her hair between her fingers leading to her running her fingers through her hair when she started to feel shy or embarrassed. Conrad knew this because that's how she started acting around him when they started having feelings for each other. Conrad started to curl his hands into fists, his knuckles white with the force, Yuuri heard a small crunch, the sound of Conrad's hands fisting surprised and worried him, and the look he was sending his best friend and who he thinks is still his godfather's girlfriend looked eerily familiar. Conrad's glare became darker as his nails began to dig into his palms.

" _Oh man this is the same look Wolfram makes when he's about to throw a jealous tantrum! Damn their faces look the same it's scary._ " Yuuri thought.

"Now C'mon Conrad this is your best friend and girlfriend, don't pull a Wolfram on them!" Yuuri said feeling both sheepish and scared.

"Yozak who she's dumping me for!?" Conrad said ending it with his teeth grit. Conrad's outburst took Yuuri aback.

"Wait? WHAT! Gisela broke up with you?" Conrad didn't bother responding and marched over to the two of them.

"Gisela!" Conrad shouted. Yozak and Gisela both turned to see a seething Conrad coming their way.

"What's with him?" Yozak asked.

Yuuri didn't know whether to follow or leave them to sort this out on their own. People's feelings change, it happens Yuuri doesn't think Conrad should allow this to affect him too much, so Yuuri decided to follow.

"Gisela, Yozak. What's going on here?" Conrad asked.

"Nothing captain. Why are you so angry? You sound like Lord Von Bielefeld after he caught his majesty cheating."

"I've never…! _Great looks like Wolfram's labeled me for life_."

"I'm annoyed because my girlfriend didn't tell me she was dumping me for my best friend!"

"Whoa! Conrad! It probably isn't like that!" Yuuri said waving his hands frantically behind Conrad.

"Yeah captain, it's not like that at all!" Yozak said feeling alarmed.

"Ex-girlfriend Conrad." Gisela insisted. Yuuri looked at her eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Yozak asked. "Since when?"

"Since this morning." Gisela answered.

"It's a little too soon to be pursuing others don't you think Gisela?" Yuuri asked.

"This is precisely the reason why I broke up with Conrad." Gisela reached for Yozak hand. "I wanna be with Yozak." Yozak , Conrad, and Yuuri looked at Gisela in surprise.

" _Why am I feeling so much Deja-vu?_ " Thought Yuuri.

"I'd expect this kind of behavior from my mother," growled Conraf, "but you Gisela…"

"I want to be with someone else Conrad please let it go." Gisela said.

Absolutely not!"

"Can I put a word in?" Yozak asked.

"Yeah guys let Yozak talk, this is probably just as weird for him as it is for me." Yuuri said. Gisela sighed.

"He's right. This is unacceptable behavior to display in front of the king." Gisela said. Conrad nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't like Gisela that way Conrad, I like Anissina."

"What?!" Gisela, Conrad, and Yuuri said in unison.

" _This is weird even for a planet found flushed in a toilet weird_." Thought Yuuri.

"Please tell me this is a cruel joke." Conrad asked.

"I'm not joking my feelings for Yozak are genuine." Gisela turned to Yozak with a determined glare. "Even if I have to challenge Anissina to a love triangle duel to prove it!" Gisela turned away and left probably in search of a spork, knife, and Anissina.

"Guys shouldn't we stop her!" Yuuri asked.

"You guys stop her! I have to go find Anissina to warn her!" Yozak said before taking off. The only two left standing were Conrad and Yuuri.

"No way that just happened." Yuuri said.

"Something strange is going on." Conrad said Suspiciously.

"Maybe things just changed before we knew it." Yuuri said walking ahead of Conrad with him following. "Is that why you didn't show up for breakfast? Cause you and Gisela broke up?" Asked Yuuri.

"Yes. I still want to go talk to her, she was fine yesterday up until she waked off abruptly."

"Yeah? Something similar happened with me and Wolfram yesterday. He just walked off in the middle of chasing me around without a word. I was too relieved to question him about it though. Then he didn't sleep in my room last night and I had the craziest dream that was eerily similar to everything that happened now."

"That's odd. By the way. What was it you said earlier about Dacascos and my mother?"

"Oh, I could've sworn I saw her flirting with Dacascos earlier. Guess her taste has changed." Conrad looked at Yuuri startled at this.

"My mother? Dacascos? At the same time as this? Something strange is going on."

"Yeah I'd say people are acting strange today. But maybe it's their way of dealing with a broken heart or something." Yuuri said.

"Are you implying I broke Gisela's heart your majesty?" Conrad asked. Yuuri turned to him holding his hands up in defence.

"Of course not! Maybe she's dealing with issues that made her think the best solution was to end her relationship and find a new one."

"That sounds more like my mother if anything. If she were dealing with issues I'd notice or like to think she'd tell me."

Yuuri put his hands down in a small frown.

"You're right. I'm really sorry over what happened between you and Gisela. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Conrad's shoulders sagged.

"I didn't wish to bother you with my burden your majesty."

"It's Yuuri Conrad, you're my friend, more than that we're practically family, you could've told me." Conrad smiled at this.

"Thank you Yuuri."

"Shubuya!" Yuuri and Conrad turned to look at Murata coming there way. "You're finally awake! Now you can help me sort out our problem from earlier this morning!" Murata panted do to running.

"What problem?" Yuuri and Conrad asked. Murata gestured to follow him and they all ran back inside the palace entrance. Once they were finally inside Murata had the doors closed shut.

"Ok! I think we're safe here!" Murata said leaning against the door in exhaustion.

"Safe from what?" Conrad asked.

"Wolfram! He's after me!" Murata said.

"Why would Wolfram be after you? And hey that's my line!" Yuuri said.

"Did you forget what happened this morning?" Murata asked.

"This morning?" Yuuri thought back to his crazy dream. "That was just a dream…"Murata looked at him surprised.

"How hard did you hit your head? I knew I should've taken you to Gisela." Conrad stiffened at Gisela's name before questioning Yuuri about his head injury. Yuuri ignored him about hitting his head, passing it off as a joke and said, "Don't say Gisela in front of Conrad right now."

"Why not? Never mind, I'm sure I'll figure it out later. Did you forget me telling you about Wolfram and what happened when he came to your room?" Yuuri's eyes widened.

"No way that was real." Yuuri said in disbelief.

"Ah hah! There you are your eminence!" Wolfram yelled from the other side of another entrance.

"Wolfram! What's going on?" Conrad asked. Wolfram ignored him and ran straight in both Yuuri's and Murata's direction. Both boys winced and stiffened waiting for some sort of impact. When Yuuri felt nothing but air he turned behind him to see Wolfram latching onto Murata happily with Murata struggling to break free while calling for help.. Yuuri and Conrad looked at them both in shock. Before anyone could say or do anything the palace doors slammed open with Yozak on the other side.

"Guys I need some serious help. Gisela just challenged Anissina to a duel!" This got everyone's attention including Wolfram.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it!" Conrad said running out of the room with Yozak following behind him. Yuuri looked between his friends in confusion.

"Uhh... well deal with this situation later. Let's go!" Yuuri said.

Everyone ran out to the palace courtyard to see Gisela and Anissina preparing for a duel with Gunther flailing around in terror and Gwendal trying to get between them. Conrad ran up to Gisela. In an attempt to stop her.

"Are they both suddenly in love with Yozak?" Yuuri asked.

"The maids must be having afield day but you know Anissina's pride would never allow her to back down from a fight." Murata said.

"I'm not quite sure what this is about Gisela but I'm prepared to fight!" Anissina roared.

With swords drawn and Conrad's attempts to talk Gisela out of it failed the two girls charged at each other only to be thrown back by two water dragons getting in their way. Gisela landed on their backs back at their starting point. Conrad and Yozak ran over to Protect the girls only for Anissina to glare at Yozak angrily as if to say, " _I can protect myself!_ " making Yozak to back away.

The Maoh stood in the middle of the courtyard with his two water dragons staring at the two ladies as if ready to strike if they attempted to move.

"I don't know what's gotten into you two that's causing you to behave so irrationally, but let it be known that violence is not the answer to gain the attention of the one you love." The Maoh sent Wolfram, who was standing next to Murata, a knowing look only to have it responded with Wolfram folding his arms and turning away snobbishly. Gunther looked at his daughter disapprovingly and Gisela looked down ashamed. Conrad would've done something to comfort her but now that they're broken up he's not quite sure how to act around her.

Yuuri returned to his original form collapsing to the ground for a moment until Conrad came in to help him back up. Once he left Gisela's side Gwendal had come to her side instead earning confused looks from Yozak and Gunther minus Conrad who was a little busy to notice his older brother's odd behavior.

"Gisela what made you think I was trying to steal Conrad away from you?" Anissina asked.

"It wasn't me she was fighting for Conrad said a hint of dejection in his voice. Yuuri looked at him sympathetically with an arm slung over his shoulder to support himself..

"Then what was all this about?" Anissina asked.

"Uh me?" Yozak put in.

"This feels like one of those moments where we should head in to sort things out but these are personal issues they should be dealt with whoever's involved." Said Murata, "Speaking of which I need your help Yuuri!" Murata tried to get away but Wolfram grabbed him by the arm and held him close.

"Wolfram what's gotten into you? Why do you keep latching onto Murata like that?" Yuuri asked still slightly hanging over Conrad.

"I thought I already told you!" Wolfram said struggling to keep his hold on Murata, "I'm in love with the great sage! I chose him over you, you passed out for no reason, period!" This caused everyone in the courtyard to freeze. Yuuri could've sworn he felt his heart stop at this news.

" _He already told me? … So that dream…_ it was real?"

"Don't you remember what happened this morning?" Murata asked. Yuuri recalled everything that happened, but he could've sworn it was all a dream.

"No way you actually said that!" Yuuri said removing himself from Conrad to stand straight looking at Wolfram in the eye.

"Why are you so surprised?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri looked at Wolfram with fervor.

"Because…! It's just not like you!"

" _That's what I thought about Gis-_ " Conrad's train of thought trailed off when he spotted an almost comforted Gisela under the arm of his older brother. " _What the hell?_ "

"Conrad!" Conrad turned to the sound of Yuuri calling his name. "Something definitely wrong here!"

" _Now he sees it._ " Conrad wondered. Yuuri turned to Murata and Wolfram.

"This is clearly the work of Shin Makoku magic craziness, or maybe one of Anissina's inventions gone wrong-"

"Hey!"

"Or maybe a forbidden box was opened, or Shinou's possessing Wolfram again!"

Somewhere in Shinou's temple tiny Shinou sneezed.

Murata shuttered in Wolfram's grip at the thought of his past life half brother trying to kiss him.

"It has to be something like that effecting everyone!" Yuuri said looking around the whole courtyard, "Because clearly the universe has to be thrown out of balance when Wolfram's in love with someone who's not me!"

A blinding glittery light lit the sky.


End file.
